


Just Like An Angel

by HorrifiedCreepshow



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Flowertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Wings are a limb right????), Abused Frisk, Asshole Dad, Blind Frisk, Blind Reader?, Blood, Can take suggestions, Crying, Extra-limbs, Flowerfell, Flowertale - Freeform, Frisk is basically a little ray of sunshine that cannot be put out, Fucking flowers, How can yellow flowers be dangerous, I don't know what to put here, I don't know where I was going with this, I don't know where to go with this fanfic, Kinda OOC?????, Maybe Magic tongue???, Multi, Mutation, My first fanfic on here so it's gonna be crappy, No magic dongs sorry, Non binary Reader, Reader does not have a name, Sadness, Some happiness, Swearing, but they really are, cursing, did i mention blood?, i geuss, if you don't like yellow your in for a bad time, non binary Frisk, we will see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrifiedCreepshow/pseuds/HorrifiedCreepshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowerfell/Flowertale crossover with Reader! </p>
<p>You don't know how long you've been searching for Frisk, it could have been days or months. You were blind after all from these goddamn flowers, but they had some use to them too. They had formed into a pair of wings, their stems attached to your bones permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down Again And Again

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how this is gonna work out???  
> So strap in and enjoy my horrible fanfic.

Everything was a blur from start to finish. Falling down that goddamn hole with that child you were supposed to babysit, meeting the goat lady who just wanted you to stay with her, those fucking skeleton brothers who always wanted to kill you both and all those other monsters.

You weren't sure if time even worked normally ever since you came down here to this shit hole.

Frisk was probably your only friend, even if they were a ten year old. They were always so happy and looking on bright side of things, always so DETERMINED. They didn't even seem to care about the bucket loads of flowers that grew on both your bodies.

You two never worked out why they grew on your bodies, but you were pretty sure Frisk was holding something back about it that they didn't want you to know. You didn't mind, you always forgave Frisk anyway. They were just too sweet to not forgive.

It was just you and Frisk against everyone else, and you didn't seem to mind.

But one day, everything had changed. Something that was never meant to happen.

~~~~~

You woke up with a blinding headache, probably for the billionth time. It was all the same, but you didn't know it. 

Cringing, you raise your hand to your head. Feeling hundreds of tiny yellow flowers shocked you. Of course, you had done this before, but it was RESET. 

You pulled at them, but it only made your headache increase. You shifted your hands around your body, feeling where the flowers were.

Your right leg, left arm (making you completely numb on bothe those limbs), the back of your shoulder blades and all over the top left of your face, making you half blind. Only a couple more flowers and it would make you blind completely. You also discover a mass of flowers shaped as wings, you could move them but it hurt to do so. It was all so bizarre and shocking. 

You looked around, discovering that you also sat on top of a mass of yellow flowers. Your right shoe was missing and the fabric that used to cover your left arm was no longer there. Fucking flowers.

You also seemed to be at the bottom of a hole, a bright yellow light shining through so it lights up all the dust in the air. It was actually breathtaking but you didn't seem to thinks so as you were the one at the bottom of it, trapped like a mouse.

You try to stand up, but fail completely as your leg gave way. You fell on the hard ground, away from the yellow flowers. Groaning, you sit up. Your body really did hurt like hell. Heck, maybe more.

But then it hits you.

The child you were babysitting, and running after, fell down the hole with you. You stand up ignoring the pain, leaning on the wall. The child couldn't be seen.

"Frisk!? Frisk are you there? Frisk!!?".

But nobody came.


	2. Crow Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thanks guys for the support for this! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, thinking it would just sit there at the bottom of all those other fanfics.
> 
> Also:
> 
> If you do not know what Flowerfell or Flowertale is (why would you be reading this if you didn't?) here is the basic summary of it;
> 
> Flowerfell- Based on the Underfell AU, everything is exactly the same except everytime a human dies in the Underground, they gain a flower on their body.
> 
> Flowertale- Undertale but everytime a monster dies, they get a flower on their body.
> 
> This fanfiction is based on an AU combining these two, where FF! Frisk somehow goes to Flowertale.
> 
> It sounds complicated I know, but once you get the gist of it, it's actually not.

How did you and Frisk met exactly? Was it fate? Or something else? It was none of these things actually.

The day you met Frisk was on a cold winter day, at lunch time. You really just wanted to stay inside your apartment, probably eating and fooling around. You had the day off work, which you didn't get very often. Let's just say, your boss is a huge ass. Like major assage. So much assholiness that it put his actual asshole to shame.

You get the point.

So your plan today was just to chill at home, maybe throw some bread at the birds that sat on your windowsill. They were probably your only friends right now. At least they would listen to you ranting about your day to them. 

So you were just sitting on your warn out, red couch, eating chips as you read a book. Probably about magic or something, you weren't really paying attention cause your window was open and the birds got in again.

You really didn't mind them, they were tame and sat on your head sometimes. You were pretty sure the kids that lived two stories doesn't from you called you the crow weirdo. Little gremlins. Other than those kids, you really didn't mind children. As long as they were quiet and weren't bothering you, they were fine in your book.

When you ran out of chips (you fed most of them to the birds, which made them quite happy), you sat up and looked in your cupboard for more food. There was only condiments, mustard and ketchup, and some biscuits. You really didn't know why you bought those biscuits, you hated the kind. So you chucked the rest in a bowl and put it on the table so the birds could eat them. They instantly came flocking over to the bowl. 

Then you went over to your fridge, it's only contents a long over-due milk carton. You instantly threw it in the bin. 

You really needed to go shopping.

So you put on heaps of layers of clothes, a scarf and gloves getting ready to go out. It had snowed and you really didn't need to catch a cold. Your boss wouldn't pay you if you missed work, which would lead you to not paying your rent, which would lead you to being out on the streets.

You weren't taking any risks.

You grabbed your keys, and headed out the door. Just as you were going down the stairs (your apartment building really couldn't afford any improvements), you noticed a young child sitting on the stairwell. 

The child was small and looked rather dirty. They had messy, short brown hair (they probably hadn't washed it in weeks) and wore a singlet with black shorts and leggings.

The child looked rather sad sitting there all alone, and they looked really differantt to the other kids in the building.

So you did what any person with a heart would do, ask them their name and where their parents were.

The child looked up for a second, then looked down again.

"Frisk", they said in a voice that seemed as though they hadn't used in years.

And with that encounter, your life was changed forever and for the better.


	3. Apartment 9

You had found out that Frisk lived a story down from you, but they didn't tell you the apartment number. You knew telling a stranger where they lived would be bad so you understood why they didn't tell you it. After all, you could just go to the front desk and ask, but the front desk girl was never there, probably half drunk on the floor or 'occupied' with the owner of the building. You always concidered moving, but you didn't earn enough to move to a half decent apartment building.

So you left Frisk at your place, not wanting them to sit out in the corridor all by themselves (it was really cold in there as well and Frisk only wore a singlet over their top half of their body). There was nothing to steal anyway if they were a bad kid, you had your phone in your pocket (it was one of those cheap flip phones) and your wallet (which only contained $30). You also had a gold ring, givin to you by your grandmother, tied around your neck with a peice of string.

Frisk had sat on your couch, they were trying to make friends with the birds. Maybe you did have some things in common with the kid, and your attraction to birds one of them.

You locked the door as well (the lil fuckers two stories down had trashed the place once, which you had never gotten around to fixing), and went down a floor to find out the parent or parents of Frisk and return them.

Each floor had ten rooms, this floor only had six apartments occupied. The first two you checked out had opened the door and as soon as you had explained about Frisk, they said an angry 'no' and slammed the door in your face. The third one belonged to an actual nice guy, which you had seen around a lot. He was probably one of the only nice people in the building. When you had explained about Frisk, he knew who the kid belonged to. He pointed to Apartment 9 and said a polite goodbye and good luck of returning the child. You wondered why you hadn't considered being friends with him, but you were pretty sure being friends with birds would be to much of a weird thing for him. 

Your pretty sure no one wanted to be friends with a person who was friends with birds.

You knocked on Apartment 9s door. It swang open, it seemed as though the door handle was broken. You hesitated as it would probably be rude just to walk in. 

The apartment was in darkness, dark outlines of shapes was probably the furniture.

"Is anyone there? I have a child named Frisk in my apartment, I found them outside and um...someone said they belonged to you?" You said into the darkness.

Nothing stirred. It appeared no one was there at all. Maybe they had gone out? They must have been a pretty shit parent as just to leave their child out in the cold corridor. But maybe they left Frisk in the apartment and they had wondered out and sat on the steps. 

Either way, they were a shit parent.

You closed the door. Maybe you should leave a note? Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. You went back to your apartment to get paper, stopping at the door to unlock it. Your apartment was safe, no lil shits trying to trash it this time. But just as you were about to open the door, you heard giggling. Was that Frisk? 

You opened the door to reveal a Frisk, with dozens of birds crawling all over them, your window all the way open and biscuit crumbs all over Frisk's body. 

You instantly started to laugh at the sight.


	4. Afternoon Shopping

You had gotten a sticky note and wrote down about finding Frisk and had put your phone number on it too. Hopefully, it wouldn't fall off of the door (you also had gotten all the birds out, since you didn't want them pooping everywhere and there was a maximum bird limit that you could handle).

Now there was a problem, what would you do with Frisk? You obviously couldn't put the kid back outside, freezing to death, nor could you put them back in their apartment all by themselves. They were just a kid (around ten-ish? You really needed to ask them), and kids could start fires or hurt themselves, which would get the parent(s) pissed or kill everyone in the building. So, you had to look after the kid.

(Sarcastic) Yay.

Not that you didn't like looking after kids, it's just you didn't really know how to handle them. You had thrown a shoe at the kids two stories down, but they deserved it cause they were lil asses. Your pretty sure Frisk was a nice kid (but a little weird since they had tried to be friends with birds, but why should you judge? Hypocrite).

If you were gonna keep the kid here though, you needed food. You were sure kids ate a hell of a lot too. You were just about to go to the supermarket anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. You needed to bring Frisk too, because the reasons were obvious. 

So all you needed to do now was to get Frisk some more clothes, otherwise they would probably die from the cold, or at the very least, catch a very bad cold. And since you didn't want to be arrested for murder of a child or yelled at, you looked in your closet for something to give them.

The closet you could get to Frisks size was an old, black, long sleeved t-shirt and a black sweater with red stripes on it. You also got them some old baggy black pants they could wear over their shorts and leggings. Everything was oversized, but that was good since it held more heat.

You were really going all out, not taking any risks with this. 

You had explained to Frisk about the situation and they took it well for someone their age (it turned out they were eight), and they put on the clothes, giving a tiny 'thank you'.

So you set off, to the little corner shop that was just across the street from you. The girl that worked there was nice (she always gave you free samples of stuff, more than normal customers) and it was a great convenience to you. It always seemed to have everything you needed.

Frisk seemed to shuffle along besides you, probably not used to wearing such big clothes.

It was way colder that you thought outside, but you didn't mind since you were only gonna stay outside for a couple minutes. You held Frisks hand as you crossed the road, they were surprised at first but ended up holding your hand as well.

Now you were in the shop. You bought a couple things, bread, milk, some more chips, apples (you can't just live on junk food) and some noodles. You even got some chocolate to share with Frisk.

The cashier greeted you and ended up giving you three lollipops.

"Life is just really SWEET, isn't it?". 

Oh, you had forgotten every time she gave you a free sample off something, she made a pun about it.

You always forgot and always fell into her trap of pun-making.

Frisk laughed, you didn't.

"At least some one has a sense of humour" the cashier said to Frisk.

Frisk just giggled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a Tumblr, mostly for the fanfic purposes. 
> 
> Would you guys check it out if I did?


	5. Snacks & Drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some lil information here. Reader's apartment only has three rooms:
> 
> A giant room with kitchen and lounge room.
> 
> Reader's bedroom.
> 
> Bathroom/ laundry.

Frisk's parent(s) still hadn't come back or called you when you had gotten back to your apartment. They either hadn't got back yet or just didn't care that their child was with a complete stranger. 

You had taken off the extra pants since it was clear Frisk was uncomfortable. You were about to take off their sweater but they had muttered something about wanting to keep it on if you didn't mind. You didn't object, you even said they could keep the sweater because you hadn't worn it in years and it was really tight on you. 

You really didn't know what to do from there. You never had people over nor did you know how to act with someone in your apartment. So you just asked if they wanted anything to eat. Frisk did look a little thin and small for their age. 

They nodded. 

So you made a cup of noodles and cut up some apple bits for them, you put them on a tray and started to go to the couch. Since they didn't say what they liked you really didn't have much choice. But then something hit you. 

Allergies. 

Before you put down the tray on the lounge room table, you asked Frisk something. 

"Do you have any allergies I should know about?". 

They hesitated and said: "I get sick easy". Frisk seemed to talk quieter near the end. Good thing you got them really warm. 

You put down the tray and you went to your bedroom to get some stuff. You didn't have a TV, basically no electronic devices except your phone. It took a couple years just to buy a fridge. Looking for anything Frisk could be interested in, you grabbed some books, pencils & paper and dominos. 

Frisk had three apple pieces jammed in their mouth when you got back. Upon Frisk seeing you had gotten back they froze and seemed embarrassed. They took out two of the pieces and slowly chewed the one they had left. 

You put down the things next to the food and tried to get more information out of Frisk. 

"Do you live in Apartment 9 on the second floor with your parents?" You asked. 

They took a while but said, "Parent". 

Frisk looked extremely uncomfortable talking about their parents, so you just left them to eat. You went back to your room and read for a little while. 

\----------- 

It had seemed you had fallen asleep while reading, and had dropped your book on the floor. You checked your phone. 

Still no calls. 

You stood up to go check on Frisk. It seemed they had fallen asleep on the couch, they had eaten all their food. You put a blanket over them. 

But then you noticed what they had done to your table. They had made a giant tower with the dominos and had drawn many pictures. 

It was cute. 

Until you saw the picture on top. 

They had drawn a giant mountain, similar to the one that was a couple blocks away from your apartment complex. 

Mt. Ebott. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am sorry for not updating for more than two weeks, I didn't abandon this fanfic and I am really trying not to, because when I don't do something for a long period of time I end up forgetting it.
> 
> School just started up again for me so I was busy with that, so finally, another chapter.
> 
> (Also we will be switching between past and present as I think there needs to be little more progress)

"Frisk! Where are you?!".

Frisk would never run away from you, maybe they just went ahead to see if there was anyone to help you? Or to see if it there was any exit to this place?

Your mind kept coming up with excuses to why Frisk wouldn't be there, but you knew they wouldn't abandon you for the world. They would have just sat next to you praying you were ok and everything would be all right and this was all a nightmare and at any moment they would wake up, and then they would pinch themeselves but it was all so true.

But you stopped worrying WHY Frisk left you, but WHERE had they gone.

So you started to walk around the space, very slowly but panicking in the inside.

You really weren't doing the best out of a bad situation.

Eventually you found a tiny hole that lead somewhere, the size of a small child. If you squeezed in there you might just be able to get through. It would make you dirty but you didn't care as you went on the ground on all fours.

With your head through the hole, you saw another 'room' which had a grassy patch in the middle and a little further off...yes! A door! There was an exit to this place after all. 

Seeing the exit to this horrible hole gave you HOPE.

The hole got tighter as you went into it , the sides pressing into the flowers of your back. It made them hurt like hell, these flowers were fucking sensitive. At one point you thought you were stuck, but it was only a moment before you got through. Crawling off the ground, you found there was somehow light in this area. It was weird. 

You passed the grassy patch and went straight to the door. Pushing it, pulling it, it didn't budge.

Great.

It was locked.

How could things get any worse?

You were about to turn around when you heard a very small rumbling.

An earthquake???

But then you heard a quiet, un cheerful voice that seemed scared beyond its mind.

"H-howdy! I'm Flowey t-the flower!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not as long as the other chapters.


End file.
